In the use of batteries to power electrical toys and tools, such as small electrically powered model airplanes, or for other purposes, it is often desirable to gang seven to ten rechargeable cells together to provide the desired amount of power. At this time, it is popular to use rechargeable cells of about 1.2 volts each, arranged in groups ranging from about 4 cells to about 12 cells per battery pack. At present, for use in model cars, the use of 6 cells per battery pack is preferred. In small aircraft, the use of 8 to 10 cells per battery pack is presently preferred.
In spite of the various schemes which have so far been offered to the marketplace for holding multiple batteries together in a pack, a continuing and growing demand exists for a simple, inexpensive method which can be used to maximize battery output, to preserve and enhance the reliability of the batteries in the pack, and to enhance the service life of batteries between recharge cycles. A particular problem often seen in various prior art battery holders is the presence of spot welded or soldered junctions which are somewhat resistant to electrical conduction, resulting in heating of the junction, sometimes to unacceptably high levels, and in any event needlessly dissipating power.
As will be evident to those familiar with model cars, trucks, and aircraft, and to whom this specification is particularly addressed, a battery holder which effectively eliminates the loss of energy in soldered, welded, or other inefficient joints would be of great benefit in increasing the operating life of such types of apparatus, when compared with battery holders which are currently in widespread use. Moreover, a battery pack which increases the output power and/or battery discharge cycle time to the apparatus using the battery pack is always a welcome addition to the model competitor's arsenal.